


Kidnapped back home

by AlexanderTemple



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Family, Family Drama, Kidnapping, Stockholm Syndrome, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 21:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderTemple/pseuds/AlexanderTemple
Summary: A girl is kidnapped when she was only 2 years old.9 years later, she was found and this is the 6 part story on what it was like for her to be found and reunited with her birth parents. It is a story of trauma, confusion, and despair. At times, it seems like there is no hope or light at the end of the tunnel.





	1. Chaos and Confused

There were journalists taking pictures of me as two policewomen held my hands and tried to protect me from the cameras being shoved in my face. The journalists were like vultures and everyone was shouting. They were asking weird questions like was I a slave? Was I abused? Was I this and that. I held tight on to the policewoman's hands as she led me into the police station. I saw one journalist looking at her camera and heard her say that "Ariel Powers was kidnapped 9 years ago when she was only 2. Today is a great day for Ariel and her family. Against all odds, she has been rescued." I didn't hear more of what she said because the other journalists started asking their strange questions before.  
  
I was so afraid. I looked around to see if I could see mom or Dad. Tears were running down my cheeks as I could only see police and journalists. I was the center of attention, and I was not used to it! What did I do wrong that I had to be dragged into a police station with a media circus outside? I held on to Mr. Teddy very tight. It was my teddy bear.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Flashback: **I woke up in a great mood. Yesterday was my 11th birthday and it was a great day. I didn't have friends over for a party, because I really had no friends. I was homeschooled, so I knew no one my age. Mom told me I would get anxiety and sick if I went to a real school. The children there were evil, and they would most likely hurt me or corrupt me. So the party was just me and my parents. We sang the birthday song and I opened my new present, which was a huge dollhouse! I was so happy as I always wanted a dollhouse. In the evening we had my favorite food which was homemade lasagna. Dad gave a speech on how much they loved me and how I was so special.**  
  
**So I woke up and went down for breakfast. Dad joked and asked me did I want cornflakes. He knew very well that I hated cornflakes. I smiled as I sat down and ate my toast. Mom was walking in the kitchen after she had a shower. Then there was lots of noise. Men were screaming for us to lay down on the floor. I was screaming and crying and asking what was going on. I looked up and seen policemen put handcuffs on mom and Dad and telling them they were under arrest for kidnapping.**  
  
*******************************************************  
  
I was now safe in the police station, and I was sitting in a small room. I could still feel my heart beating fast as I wondered why I was arrested. This policewoman was sitting across from me, and an old woman was sitting next to her. I was told that she was a social worker.  
  
"You are safe now Ariel." the policewoman started.  
  
"My name is not Arial, my name is Kimberly!" I protested.  
  
"Calm down. We just want to talk about your life since you were kidnapped."  
  
I held Mr. Teddy close to me and said I wanted to see my mom and Dad. I shouted at the policewoman that they had the wrong people. My name was not Ariel and I knew nothing about any kidnapping! I told them that the people that they arrested were my parents and then I laid my head down on the table and cried. This was a nightmare, and I was so afraid and confused. Why did they have to arrest us and say things that made no sense?  
  
The social worker was the first to speak. She told the policewoman that I did not remember anything. She suggested that a child psychologist should come in and see me. The policewoman agreed. She also asked me if I was hungry. Then without even waiting for an answer, she came back with some chocolate and coke. I held on to my teddy as I was eating it. I did not trust the policewoman. She and her police buddies barged into our house and arrested people for something they never have done!  
  
A very old man came in and sat down at the table. He started by saying that he was a shrink and will help me understand reality. I wondered what he meant by "reality". The social worker must also have understood as she asked him did he have experience with children. He admitted that he did not. This upset the social worker that reminded him that I was only 11. She reminded him that I most likely did not remember anything. She told him I was confused and in a state of shock. The social worker must have made the policewoman mad, as she told the social worker that the police needed answers. I felt like I was an ornament that people were talking about.  
  
I interrupted them and told them that my family was not criminals. I wanted them to get my mom and dad, and let us go home.  
  
The old man told me he will tell me a story.  
  
"There was once a husband and wife that had a small girl. They felt so happy that they had this girl. They tried for years to have a girl but could not have one. In the end they had the girl with the help of doctors and test tubes. This man and woman finally had the daughter they wished for so many years. They named the girl Ariel. This small family was so happy and it was like they were in heaven. This was one day until the mother and Ariel were at the park. Ariel's mom let her daughter play in the sand.  
  
Then the mother answered her cell phone. It was her husband asking if he could buy Ariel a kitten on the way home from work. Ariel's mother for some reason was not looking at Ariel at this time. The request to buy a kitten made her mother smile, and she said she could ask her daughter. She was told not to, as he wanted it to be a surprise. Ariel's mom turned around to smile at her daughter. Ariel was not there. The mother threw the cell phone down and looked all over the park for her daughter. Soon the police were called and it was obvious that Ariel was kidnapped."  
  
The old man put some newspapers on the table. They had pictures of a toddler girl. The headlines were "kidnapped" as well as other things like if Ariel was still alive? Was she sold to some people that would abuse her? Did her mother kill her? I stared at the pictures and could see how much this girl resembled me. I could feel the anxiety build up in my body. It felt like my heart was jumping out of my body. Was all this because the adults thought that the girl was me? Did they believe I was Ariel? How could they even think I was kidnapped. I surely would know if I was kidnapped  
  
"As you can see," the man continued, "Ariel's kidnapping was national news. Thousands of children go missing every year, and for some reason, Ariel became a symbol of this. It was in the media for a year. Not only the media were interested, but people flocked to churches to pray for Ariel and hoped she would be found. Since that day 9 years ago, Ariel's parents never stopped looking for her and neither have the police. The media are still interested, as there have even been documentaries about Ariel."  
  
I kept looking at the picture of Ariel in the newspaper. I wanted him to stop talking about her.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Flashback: **I was about 9 years old when I was watching a Disney film with my parents. I looked around and seen there were so many pictures of me. This usually made me feel lucky and loved. I knew I was the center of their lives, and they loved me and wanted to keep me safe and all that. However, this time I looked at all the pictures. There was something that was odd and it bothered me. I asked them why were there no baby pictures of me? They were silent for a while looking at each other, waiting for the other to answer me. Dad told me that I was a handful when I was a baby. They really did not have time to take pictures of me. They quickly changed the subject. I never really understood the answer. How hard could it be to take a picture of a baby? At the same time, I knew they did not want to discuss it!**  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"Your parents were arrested today" he continued, "They have been questioned and have admitted that they kidnapped you when you were two. They were similar to your birth parents. They could never have a child. This led them to kidnap you. They named you Kimberly. The fact is that you are Ariel. You were so young when you were kidnapped, you have forgotten all this."  
  
This was a lot for me to accept and understand, my parents were not my parents. They kidnapped me! My mind was going around in circles. How could this be? My parents were not bad people that kidnapped small children. I wanted these people to leave me alone with Mr. Teddy. My teddy was the only thing that I had left from the life I knew. I felt so alone. The thing was even if I was kidnapped, I did not want to be found. I had a good and happy life, The thing now was what would happen to me?  
  
The policewoman told me this is a lot for me. She suggested that we get done with the police things, so I could go home and have time to adjust. I wondered what she meant by adjust and where was my home now? Did this mean my parents would be released?  
  
The policewoman told me she would ask me a few questions. She told me I had to be honest. Then she said a doctor would check me.  
  
She started by asking did I Iove the parents that kidnapped me? I told them that they were the best parents. They took care of me and loved me. They spent time with me and taught me a lot. I looked in the policewoman's eyes and said they were not criminals. They were the nicest people on the planet. She smiled as I said this and told me that I was lucky.  
  
She didn't stop asking questions. She asked did they make me do lots of work? Did they lock me in my room? She even asked me did they use chains on me! I told her I was not a pet or a slave. I did some chores, but mom and dad would often help me with them. I told her that we did things together. I did not even consider these things as chores. We did things like any family!  
  
She asked me was I allowed out or why did I not go to school. This was hard to answer as it was something that I did not understand myself. I told them that Mom did not like crowds, so we went to places that did not have lots of people. I also explained that they did not like public schools and I would have a better education if I was homeschooled. I did not tell the policewoman that I often wished I went to school and had friends.  
  
Then she asked me was I hit. Did they take pictures of me without clothes? Did my Dad abuse me? Did he let others abuse me? I hugged Mr. Teddy harder and shouted no! I knew what a pervert was and Dad was no pervert. I shouted at the policewoman that they were not like that. They were good parents!  
  
The Social worker also had enough. She told the policewoman that I been through a lot. This questioning was just adding to the crises and turmoil I was in. She demanded that the policewoman stopped asking these questions.   
  
The policewoman nodded and said that I just had to be checked by the doctor. So she told me to follow her. She told me I could take Mr. Teddy with me. I followed her through some hallways and could see other police look at me in a strange way. I was the sensation of the day. I looked down and hugged Mr. Teddy harder as I followed the policewoman.  
  
Then I heard a woman shout, "its Ariel!", I looked up and seen her. This woman was crying. There was a man next to her. He also had tears running down his cheeks. I hugged the teddy bear even more. There were too many people there. Things got also worse. The strange woman shoved her way through the police and came running towards me. I was more afraid than I was since the police barged in our house that morning. I wanted to run and hide. There was no place I could run to. All I could see was this strange woman running towards me!  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Flashback: **When I was 7, I had some nightmares and started wetting the bed. Mom and Dad were worried because they wanted to know why I was wetting the bed. I could not even remember the nightmares, but I know they scared me. The bed-wetting continued, so mom told me that I had to wear diapers in bed. This really upset me and I felt like I was a baby again. The fact that I had to wear diapers to bed made me sad and depressed. I cried every time I saw them.**  
  
**One night, Dad came into my room. He told me that many children wet the bed, so I was not alone. He also gave me a present. It was Mr. Teddy! He told me Mr. Teddy was a good friend and would and would protect me when I slept. Then he told me diapers were to help me for the time being. When he thought of me, he did not think I was a baby. I was his princess. The good thing is I stopped getting nightmares when I was given Mr. Teddy**  
  
*******************************************************  
  
The strange woman reached me and gave me a hug. She was crying that she always knew I would be found. The policewoman said that she was my birth mom. I started to cry. This was not because I suddenly missed this woman. It was because so much was happening and my life was turned upside down. I was confused and I was afraid. The policewoman told the woman that I needed to see the doctor, and then she would meet me. It took some persuading and time, but finally, this woman went back to the waiting room.  
  
The doctor told me to take off my clothes and to put some robe on. She was an old doctor and didn't smile much. She started doing what doctors do, like checking my lungs and eyes and reflexes. She kept on writing notes down and asking me questions like what I usually ate and what about exercise. I did smile when she told me I was in perfect health and had the perfect weight and height for my age. This made me happy as it proved that mom and Dad treated me right.  
  
I sat on a chair outside the doctors and was now at my limits. I refused to answer any more questions or be probed like I was like some space alien. I was now frustrated and mad. This was the worse nightmare I ever had. When would I wake up and all this would be over?  
  
Suddenly a child was sitting next to me. I could not see if it was a boy or a girl. He looked like a boy but had long hair. He was also wearing this long white robe.  
  
"My name is Gabriel," he said  
  
"I am not sure what my name is," I admitted, "but I hope you are not here to visit the doctor"  
  
"Today has been hard for you!" he smiled and said  
  
"I no longer know who I am. I don't even know my name! I feel so alone"  
  
"You are not alone. Trust in God and know that he is with you at all times. The future will be different from what you expected, and harder for some time. This being said, God is there all the time helping you"  
  
Gabriel was so easy to talk with. It was like he was the only one that understood that this was hard for me. He did not imply that my parents were evil. He understood that my world was turned upside down.  
  
The policewoman came and asked if I was lonely. I told her I was speaking with Gabriel. When I said this, she looked so confused. I got confused when I pointed towards Gabriel and no one was sitting there. He was gone. Where did he go? The policewoman sighed, most likely thinking I had an imaginary friend. She told me it was time to meet my birth parents.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Flashback: **Every night, Dad and mom and I knelt beside the bed and prayed. Dad said a family that prays together stays together. I loved these nighttime prayers and looked forward to them**  
  
**One of the best things I liked was going to Church. Mom would dress me in a pretty dress and my hair would be done up. We would sit in a corner of the church where few people were. I loved the stories the priest would tell or when we sang songs. We never came out of the house so much, so going to church was special.**  
  
*******************************************************  
  
I was led into the waiting room while my so-called birth parents were waiting. They hugged me and cried. I wanted just to push them away and say that I did not know them. I could see how happy they were. The lady was crying telling me how much she loved me, and she knew I was alive. She told me she never stopped looking for me. I just looked into her face trying to see if I recognized her. This woman was a total stranger. She showed me this teddy bear and said it was a present. She said I didn't need the one that I had. I held on to Mr. Teddy for my life, He was the only thing I had left. So I stood there holding two teddy bears when I gave the man a hug. At least he didn't say much.  
  
On the way out of the police station, I dropped the new teddy bear.  
  
I was then in the backseat of their car. The woman kept on saying how much she loved me and that I would be happy now. I looked at the trees passing us by as we drove and drove.  
  
What will my life be like now?  
  
Would I love my birth parents and forget my other ones?  
  
How could I even call these people mom and Dad, when I already had a mom and Dad in jail?  
  
A tear was running down my cheek. I felt so alone


	2. Home Sweet Home

*******************************************************

_Flashback: _ ** _Every day, mom would have me sit at the table in the kitchen, then she would go through her rigid schedule about what I should learn. I had writing, history, geography, English, science, math, and art. I would sit and pay attention and try to learn as much as I could. I loved hearing stories and reading, as this meant that I could enter my own world. I also liked doing art as I could express myself through colors and art. Dancing made me feel like I was a bird. Mom was a good teacher, and it was only when I got older, I thought about why I was not good enough to go to a normal school._ **

*******************************************************

As we sat in the car, the lady and man were talking and talking. I found out that their names were Mary and Andrew. As they talked and talked, I thought about the chaos that day. The police barging in and arresting my parents. I thought about the press and all the pictures that were taken. Then the awful experience I had at the police station. A tear rowed down my eyes when I remembered the embarrassing and pain at the doctors. Now I was in a car with a man and woman I could not remember. I decided right there that I would have to use all my strength and take control where I could. I would not call this man and woman my parents. They may have given birth to me, but they were not my parents. My parents were now in some cell and I decided right there that I would run away back to them as soon as they came out. In the meantime, I would let this woman and man take care of me. I would not call them mom or dad, but call them Mary and Andrew. I glanced at them as they sat in front of the car and closed my eyes. If they were my birth parents, why could I not remember their faces?

We were now in a small town out of the cities, and the car pulled into a driveway where a small house was. The streets were full of people waiting for me to come home as well as the press. Mary seemed to be in a panic and asked why they were there. Andrew was wise enough to answer that they were waiting for this day for 9 years. Mary was in a panic and was going on about how intrusive this was for her and did the press not think about that they needed quiet time with me?

Andrew turned off the car and said, "This is not about us. Ariel's life was torn for the second time in her life. She is not used to so many people and I would imagine the whole idea of losing the only people she remembers is a trauma. We must think about Ariel. The police told us that she does not remember us. Imagine the turmoil she is in now"

Mary shrugged her shoulders and said that she was my mother. She asked me if I was happy that I was now there where I belonged, with my real parents and real family. I did not respond but looked at Andrew thinking that at least he understood the situation. This was a sign of hope.

The car was in the garage, and we went to the back door. I stood in the kitchen clutching onto Mr. Teddy. Mary asked where was the teddy she bought me? I whimpered that I must have lost him. There was silence then and Mary tried to take Mr. Teddy and tell me it will only remind me of the time I was kidnapped, and we should all move on. I could feel my heart pound harder as I held on to Mr. Teddy with all I could and shouted that he was mine and always would be. The tug of war over the teddy bear ended and I could see that Mary was disappointed. I picked the teddy bear I got from my parents in jail and not the teddy bear she got me. None of us could see the significance of this.

Mary just hugged me and said she could hug me all day. She was waiting for this day for 9 years. While she hugged me, I felt that my body went limp. I put my hands around her and closed my eyes and tried to remember getting hugs like this when I was a toddler. It would have helped if I could remember Mary and Andrew. It would help if I could remember this house. It would help if I could remember getting hugs. However, my memory was blank. This house and people were total strangers for me.

Now I had to be their daughter!

Andrew broke the awkward situation and told me that he would show me the house. It was a nice house and I could not complain about living here, as it had everything a family would need. I was taken to my bedroom and I just stood in the middle looking around it. My bedroom at my home was plain and not as decorated as much. This bedroom was a princess bedroom with a canopy bed and a white carpet. There was a dresser and desk as well as a box full of toys. There was also a dollhouse. It was a Victorian one and much bigger than the one I had. This was a dream bedroom for any girl. At the same time, it was hard to understand that it was now my bedroom.

The rest of the day went somewhat quiet. Andrew told us that we should just relax and let our minds and bodies get used to the big changes. This meant he had to tell Mary to be quiet every time she wanted to tell me how much she missed me and how hard it was for her. It meant that he had to tell her to give me some space and let me relax.

I sat on the sofa all day and looked at cartoons. Otherwise, I did not know what to do. I was a guest here and I did not consider it was home. I could not go outside, as the press was camped outside. This meant that I was just confined to the sofa and the TV. The cartoons were an escape, as for short moments of time, I could laugh at them and forget the situation I was in.

Once in a while, I would sneak to the window and peek through the curtains. There were so many vans with and people with cameras, they were so scary. What did they want of me? I knew if they could they would ask the same sort of questions that the policewoman asked. I bet they wanted me to say that I was hurt and abused. They could not know that I am not interesting. We were just a family like everyone else.

Then I noticed the pictures in this house. They were so many pictures of this toddler girl. I could see that she was me, and it was proof that I once lived here. It was also a reason why mom and dad never had baby pictures of me. Why was I not mad at them? They kidnapped me! They took me away from people that loved me. If I was not kidnapped, then I would not feel alone now. This being said, I could not hate them. They were my family. They were my parents. This confused me so much. The parents that I loved so much were actually criminals and kidnappers. 

The news came on and showed me being led into the police station. There was also footage with mom and dad being led into the police station. Mom was crying as she was being led in cuffs. This made me cry as well. The news said someone recognized me at Church, and days later the police found me. The newscaster said that mom and dad admitted that I was kidnapped and in fact Ariel. Just as the news was about to say what would happen, Mary turned off the TV and said I did not need to hear it.

I did need too!

I did not say a word to her. My silence was my protest. I was afraid if I spoke, that I would say so much and could never stop. There were so many things going through my head. I was getting a headache. Would things ever be the same again?

Neighbors kept on coming to the door with some food. The real reason was that they wanted a glimpse of me. They would stand in front of me and tell Mary and Andrew how big I got, and they could see I had the same eyes. Then they would ask how I was treated. They really wanted to know if I was locked in a basement or abused and hurt. I did not answer them. I just sat on the sofa and stayed quiet. I was really waiting for them to go. The problem was that as soon as one went, another one came. I felt like I was on exhibition. I noticed not one of them seemed to care how I was now. None asked how I felt now.

I got tired of it and told Mary that I was tired and would go to bed early.

*******************************************************

_Flashback: **Every evening, we would sit and watch TV. While we were doing this, I would sit on the floor in front of mom, and she would brush my hair. It would hurt at the start because I had long dark hair, but it was also a time of the day I would love. Nothing was said as she brushed my hair. I would just feel the brush going through my hair. It was at these times, I felt wanted and loved. Brushing my hair made me feel like I was the most important person in her life. I doubted that other girls had a mom that loved them so much!**_

*******************************************************

The next day I woke up, my hair was in a mess! There were clothes at the end of my bed. It was a spring dress. I only wore dresses when I went to Church. I looked around to see if I could find my clothes, but ended putting this dress on. I felt like I was 6 years old!

I heard Mary stand at the door and shout at the press. She was begging the media that was camped outside the house to leave us in peace. She shouted at them to leave us alone and that we needed peace. Then Andrew closed the door and tried to calm his wife down. He told her they were using the press for 9 years so people would not forget me, and now the press wanted more. The door was closed and the press had no intention of going. We were once again trapped in the house. It actually didn't bother me, as I was never allowed out much anyhow.

I was called down for breakfast. Mary thought that my dress was so pretty on me. I said nothing and just sat down. I wondered why we didn't say a quick prayer. I remembered that Mary and Andrew did not pray last night when I went to bed. My thoughts were disrupted when Mary put a bowl of cornflakes before me. I told her politely that I did not like cornflakes, and could I just have some toast. This made Mary laugh and said that toast was not good for a growing girl. She told me to eat the cornflakes. I looked at the cornflakes and lost control of myself. My life was turned upside down and there were limits to what I could accept. I pushed the bowl away from me and left the table.

I could hear Mary and Andrew discuss what was the matter with me. In the family room, I could see that Andrew got today's newspaper. I was on the front page. The picture showed how scared I was. Inside there was an article about my parents. I quickly took the newspaper up to my bedroom and hid it under the mattress in my bed.

Mary came up to my room shortly after and told me how rude it was to leave the table like that. I said nothing and just looked at Mr. Teddy.

"Will we go to Church?" I asked

"We do not go to Church" Mary answered, with a hint of pride in her voice.

"Don't we ever pray?" I asked

"You will not be forced to do that here, as we do not believe in God or Religion."

"But I want to"

Mary did not hear what I said, she just told me that I should go down to the kitchen and finish my breakfast, otherwise it would be a long time until Lunch. I did not argue with her. I just said I needed to be alone.

When she left the room, I opened the newspaper and read about my parents. They could not have children so they kidnapped me. They did not understand why they did it. They were both devastated that they could not have children and out of craziness, they kidnapped me. They knew how hurt my birth parents were and thought about giving me back. However, as time went, they could see that I did not remember my birth family, and they were my parents. It would be evil if they returned me. The article said that there was no evidence that I was hurt and harmed, and my parents told how much they loved me. There was even a quote from Dad asking how I was now. He said I must be in some sort of trauma.

There was a picture of mom and Dad's marriage picture. I just stared at it and wanted so much to give them a hug. The article said they could face 6 to 25 years in prison. This made me think I would never see them again. As I held onto Mr. Teddy, I cried on my pillow. It was the worse crying session I had in my life. A lot had happened and it was now my mind had enough and there was only one thing to do and that was to cry.

I must have cried for an hour when I noticed a special light shown through the window. I slowly got up and peeked out the window. The press was still camped there and when someone saw me, they all started taking pictures of me. This did not bother me, as I saw Gabriel standing there as well. He was the boy I met at the police station. He still had that robe on that looked like he was an altar boy. I could see him looking straight at me. Then I heard a voice in my head. It was him telling me to stay strong! He also said to look at my pillow. I did this and there was an apple on my pillow. I was confused and when I looked out the window again, Gabriel was gone.

The apple was the best apple I ever ate. When I was done, it was like I ate a Christmas dinner, which meant I felt so stuffed. I held on to Mr. Teddy and went on my knees and prayed to God. I prayed for my parents that they were not suffering in jail and that they would not be in jail for a lifetime. I also prayed for Mary and Andrew that they would learn to get to know who I was and love me. Finally, I prayed that God was watching over me and helping where he could. I asked him to give me the strength to get used to all that was happening.

*******************************************************

_Flashback: **Mom could see that I was not paying attention to one of her classes. She asked me if I had a problem. I told her that I had no friends. I was told it was too dangerous to go out, as somehow the sun was dangerous for me. I did not go to a normal school. I didn't even go to Sunday school. I knew no one my age. I asked her if I would ever have a friend my age. I did not expect mom to break down in tears. She had no answers for me. It ended up that we each cried in each other's arms. Mom was saying sorry. I did not understand why she thought it was her fault. In the end, I tried to console her by saying I may not have had many friends, but I had the best family!**_

*******************************************************

The rest of the day went and as I was getting ready for bed, Mary came into say goodnight to me.

She sat at my bedside and said, "This is hard for us all. It is extremely hard for me. I always thought it was my fault that you were kidnapped. There was not one day that went by when I did not look for you or think of you. Others said you were dead. Some even accused me of killing you. It was hard for 9 years that you were gone. Every day that went by, there was less hope of finding you. I was so afraid that you would forget me. This happened, and here we are united again. However, we are united as strangers. The question is what do we do?"

I did not know the answer.

"We must be a family again," Mary continued, "You must accept that we are you are your parents and accept being our daughter. You must forget the two that kidnapped you and understand what they have done was very bad. If we can just start over, I am sure things would work out"

Mary kissed me goodnight and went. I thought of what she said and tried to think if that was the real answer. Should I look at mom and dad as evil people? I could not sleep. It was like my head was in a mess.

When everyone was asleep, I sneaked downstairs and turned on the news channel. There was once again a piece about my parents. It was the same that the newspaper said. I looked at the footage of my parents in jail. They looked so sad and so afraid. I know Mary said they were evil, but I could not see this in them. They were my parents. They loved me and took care of me. I loved them and missed them!

The next day, I woke up as the sun was shining on my bed. I thought that was a sign that things would be better. However, something was odd. For the first time in years, I could feel that I wet the bed. I lifted the blanket over my face and cried. My mind was shouting and asking why?


	3. Family Blues

Mary was a bit mad that I wet the bed. She kept on asking why did an 11-year-old wet the bed? I remained silent as I did not know what to say. It was embarrassing enough that I wet the bed. I did not need to know how old I was! Mary was busy taking the sheets off my bed and complaining, while I just stood and watched. It was a bit strange looking at her. It was like she was talking with herself as she really did not wait for an answer. She looked at me and said that she hoped I would not wet the bed again. She even wanted me to promise this. I still said nothing as I would not promise something that I did not know if I could keep. When she kept pressing for an answer, I simply said that I did not do it on purpose.

Then she took Mr. Teddy and said I was too old to have him. I didn't think about anything but jumped to the other side of the room where she was and snatched Mr. Teddy from her. Then I retreated back to the corner of the room. I told her in a strong voice not to take my things. I clutched on to Mr. Teddy for my life. Mary tried to sweet talk to me and ask me did I not want to forget about the 9 years of being kidnapped. I did not answer. Mary did not realize that I was happy with my parents, and Mr. Teddy was the only thing I had from my old home. I was not going to tell her this as she would probably just explode and get mad. I was happy that I rescued Mr. Teddy He was so important for me!

Mary was frustrated as she said that I did not say much. She left the room with the wet sheets

*******************************************************

Flashback: _**I us****ed to love Sunday afternoons. Mom would take out all the baking things, and we would spend a few hours baking. I loved mixing the dough and then working, so we made something that looked like a piece of art and tasted just as good. Mom would tell me not to talk so much and concentrate more. This was hard, as when we baked, it was the special time I had with her. We would talk about everything, like music or a film we saw, She would talk about when she was a girl or how she met Dad. We would talk about problems and things like that. It seemed like mom always had an answer, and she knew how to bake so many things. I wrote down all the recipes in a red notebook. As mom said when I had a daughter, I could teach her how to bake.**_

*******************************************************

I was only here a few days, and there was a strange atmosphere in the house. Mary was mad at me because I wet the bed and would not let go of Mr. Teddy She also thought that I was very silent. The fact is that I did not know what to say. Should I tell her that I remembered her and that I missed her? That was not true! If I told her that I was afraid and confused, and worried about my parents in jail, she would just get madder.

I went down to the family room and turned on the TV. There were cartoons on, so I immersed myself in them to escape from reality. Andrew sat down next to me and did not say anything. The cartoons were great as they cheered me up.

"It's nice to see you smiling," Andrew said

"Thank you"

"We do need to talk at some stage. I mean we have to talk about sending you to school. It is limited to what you can learn from cartoons. There is time to decide when you start school. Everything must seem new to you and strange. I bet you have a lot on your mind, and you have a lot of questions."

I nodded but smiled at the news that I would be starting at a normal public school. This was something I always wanted. I could meet friends and see the world. I could be with people my age for the first time. I was beginning to like Andrew. He did not say a lot and I knew he could see how all this was for me. He didn't tell me I should love him as a dad, and he didn't remind me all the time that I was kidnapped. After he told me that I could start at school, we just watched the cartoons. At one stage I laid my head on his shoulder. I do not know why I did this. Maybe I just needed someone to feel like I was close to. At any rate, when I looked up at him, he was smiling at me.

Then the news came on. Mom and dad were once again in the news. Their court date was soon, so the news was telling about what the prosecutor thought. Needless to say, the prosecutor said I was snatched from a happy home, and my parents kidnapped me because they were jealous that they could not have a baby. I was nothing more than a trophy for them and now my life was destroyed.

The defense said that my parents loved me, and they knew it was wrong to kidnap me, but they were out of their minds then. The kidnapping was not planned, it just happened. Despite that they knew that I was kidnapped, they always considered me as a daughter and loved me as one.

My eyes were watery when I heard this. At least the defense was telling the world the truth and confirmed that my parents were not evil and did not harm me!

Mary came in and turned off the news. She was mad at Andrew for letting me see it. She reminded him that I was kidnapped by these people and now I had to put that experience behind me. Mary thought I was the victim as she said I had 9 years without love.

"Did you notice how quiet she is," Mary asked, "She clutches on that teddy bear and never smiles. The girl we knew that smiled so much when she was two and tried to talk non-stop is gone. Those people have hurt our girl so much that her spirit is damaged. Let's just hope that she remembers us and once again becomes our little girl"

I was mad.

"You do not know me at all!" I shouted at Mary, " My parents loved me and protected me and wanted me to be happy. Mom used to say that I talk too much, and I was never sad when I lived with them. I do not like that they are locked in some jail and being punished because they were my parents! I do not remember you! You are not my parents! This is not my home. It is like a jail for me as well. How can you say that you love me or even want me, you do not know me!"

I ran up to my room and threw myself on the bed. I cried into the pillow and prayed to God to give me strength. I did not mean to burst out like that and get mad at them. It just happened. In a way, it also felt good, because I was bottling a lot of things since I came here. At least they knew what I thought.

Andrew knocked at my door. I told him he could come in. He sat on the edge of the bed.

"I don't really know what to say," he stated, "I hope you do not misunderstand me. I am proud of you for telling us what you think. This must be so strange for you. You are right... we are strangers and this house is strange for you. The people that loved you are now in jail. The question is what do we do? I mean we have to accept that these people did kidnap you, and this was not right. They have to be punished. At the same time, they loved you and took good care of you. I am so relieved about this as when you were gone, I had so many scenarios in my head about what happened to you. It is good that you were loved and happy all these years."

I nodded.

"You must be brave and strong," he continued, "Try to understand what these 9 years were like for us. We had a daughter, and she was kidnapped, and we did not know if she was alive or not. Was she in pain? Was it our fault as we did not protect you enough! Now you are here. We do not know what to do. It hurts us that you cannot remember us, and you must be so confused. The truth is we are strangers and it will take time for us to get to know each other. We love you because you are our daughter, but in time, we will love you because of who you are. I am asking you to have patience and at least give us a chance, and tell us if we can do things better!

I gave Andrew a hug. This was not because I considered him my father, but I suddenly thought about what it was like to have a daughter kidnapped, and he told me he would try. This meant I also had to try.

Andrew opened the curtains and smiled. He said that the media had left, so we were free now. He joked that maybe a woman gave birth to 8 children someplace and this was now more important. I was happy that the media went.

The rest of the day went quiet. Mary did not say much to me, and I was in my bedroom or watched cartoons.

When it was time to sleep, both Mary and Andrew came in to say goodnight. Mary told me that tomorrow was a new day full of hope. This made me think that she was no longer mad at me. When they went it was just me. I got out of bed to say my prayers. I did not like saying them alone, but someone had to pray. It was so hard for me to sleep. I thought about what happened today. Maybe Andrew was right that it was hard now, but in time it would get better. I was also afraid if I would wet the bed. That just added to all the problems I had, I looked at the ceiling and held on to Mr. Teddy until I fell asleep, which seemed like ages.

The next morning I woke up and the bed was wet. I wanted to cry, but it was like I had no more tears. Mary must have heard that I was awake, She came in and noticed that the bed was wet. I got out and went to the corner. I remembered how mad she was last time, and I did not know if she was going to hit me or not. She was very calm about it and just joked saying it was good she had a machine to wash clothes. She told me I best take a shower and get some clothes on. Today would be a special day.

I did what she said, and put this denim overall shorts on me and tights. Then I looked for Mr. Teddy. I could not find him! I looked under the bed and all over the bedroom. He was gone! Then I thought that he could be in the wet sheets that Mary took, so I rushed down and asked her did she see him? She said no, but I could check the clothes hamper to see if he was there. It was so gross going through the wet sheets, but he had to be found. 

Mr. Teddy was not there! He was gone!

Mary told me that we had a lot to do, and she was sure he would show up sometime. It was like someone took my child or my child was missing. I tried to remember the last time I had him. It was when I was falling asleep, wasn't it?

After breakfast, Andrew stood with the car keys. He said the media was gone, so maybe it was time that we explored the mall. Every girl should see the local mall he said. This helped my mood, but I was still worried about Mr. Teddy I knew that he had to be somewhere. I would look when I came home.

We drove to the mall, and it was like heaven. So many shops and so many people. There even children my age. I looked around and just let everything sink in. This was my first time to a mall and it seemed so strange. I wanted to tell mom and dad about it, but they were in jail.

Everything went fine until this woman recognized me. She shouted that I was the girl on TV, the one that was kidnapped. Then a crowd was around me. Some were taking pictures and some even were poking me. They were all asking questions like if I was hurt by my parents, or did I remember Mary and Andrew. Andrew had enough and took my hand and led me back to the car. This was no easy job as the people didn't care how I felt, they were just following us.

We were lucky that security guards closed the doors at the entrance and let us out. We rushed to the car. At least they did not follow us there. Andrew sighed and said it was still too early to be in public.

Mary had to rush to the shop to get something, so we waited in the car. When I looked out the window, I saw Gabriel. Did he ever change from that altar boy robe? I opened the window of the car. Gabriel told me that God is still with me and helping me, and to remain strong. I told Andrew to meet Gabriel, but when Andrew looked, Gabriel was gone. This made me sigh thinking he must be my imaginary friend.

*******************************************************

Flashback: **_We were in Church a few days before my parents were arrested. We usually sat in a corner where not many people sit. When mass was over, we would go out the side door and not speak with anyone. One day this older woman stopped my parents and said she saw the documentary about that girl that was kidnapped when she was 2. Dad said nothing but mom said it was a sad documentary. The old woman stared at me, which made me feel a bit afraid. I thought she wanted to kidnap me. This must have affected my parents a lot, as on the way home mom said we should go to another church._**

*******************************************************

Mom came back in and we started to drive home

"I was thinking," she said, "I think you can speak more Ariel. Maybe you can start calling me mom and even give me hugs"

I looked out of the car window and asked God for strength. 


	4. School Blues

I was not going to call Andrew and Mary mom and dad. I did not care how much they wished this. I kept on saying to myself that my parents were in jail. Mary and Andrew would not get that far if they forced me to love them. They could get all the hugs that they wanted, but that did not mean that I considered them as parents. It did not mean that I loved them.

The rest of the day was quiet. We did not speak to each other. It was like we were shocked by the attention we got at the mall. I never asked for the attention. In fact, I had anxiety when people flocked around me. As I said before, I was never around people. The questions at the mall also hurt me. They kept on asking if I was abused or hurt. It was like that they already assumed that this happened, and they thought I was too shy to admit it. They did not understand that it never happened. I was not even spanked. I spent the rest of the day wondering if I could ever start school or would I be hounded for the rest of my life.

That night when I was getting ready for bed, Mary came in with a package. I asked her if she could not give her privacy, only to be reminded that she is my mother. She put a bag of good night pull-ups on my bed and told me that I was to wear them. This was so humiliating. She said it as it was a punishment and nothing about to save my dignity when I slept. I shouted at her that I was not a baby and It was not my fault that I wet the bed. Mary did not say a word and just pointed her finger at the bag. I knew this was not a fight I would win. I told her that I would change when she went out. I still wanted privacy!

As I laid in bed, I wondered how things could be worse. I was living with strangers and now I was wearing a diaper. I missed Mr. Teddy so much. Maybe he disappeared like the rest of my life

*******************************************************

Flashback: _**One day the doorbell rang. I was told never to answer the door. However, this time, I thought it was Dad that forgot his keys. I stood standing at the door looking at a girl my age. She was a girl scout and selling cookies. I just stared at her while she was asking us if we wanted cookies. Mom came and said she would find the money for them. In the meantime, I chatted with the girl. It was the first time I ever spoke to someone my age. She asked me why I was not in her class. I said I get homeschooled. She continued smiling and telling me that she lived on the same street, so we could play sometime. I could even be a girl scout.**_

_ **Later that evening while we were eating the cookies, I told mom and dad about this girl, and she invited me to play. Mom said that she would think about it. We never spoke about it after. However, It made me think that she was nice and the public school could not be all that bad.** _

*******************************************************

A few weeks went and things were the same at home. The good thing is that we were not hounded when we went out of the house. It was like my 5 minutes of fame was over. This was something I was happy about. At home, Andrew was nice, and we had some nice talks. He never forced me to think that he was my father and reminded me to take things at my own pace. Mary was the same as usual, and this could be annoying. She most likely thought I was stubborn. I still hoped that my parents would not be convicted. I asked Mary if I could send them a letter, only to be told no. It was best to forget them. I would not forget them. In fact, I still planned to move back to them as soon as they came home.

The best news was that I could now start at school. Andrew dropped me off at this large school. There were so many children that I started getting anxiety. Andrew told me to be brave and told me it was common to feel excited on the first day at school. I walked slowly to the building.

I smiled when I saw Gabriel sitting on a bench and I sat next to him. He was still wearing the white robe.

" A lot of children," he said

" So many! To be honest, I am not used to so many"

" This will be exciting for you. However, some children could be mean and you are not used to this. I have a present for you to remind you that you are not alone and that God is at your side all the time."

I opened a box that Gabriel gave me and it was a necklace with a cross on it. I was delighted as it was the first gift I had from a boy before. I quickly put it on around my neck and turned to thank Gabriel. It did not surprise me that he was gone. I was a bit more confused now though, as I always thought he was an invisible friend. But invisible friends do not give necklaces that everyone could see.

I walked in the school as everyone was walking this way and that way. I wished that Dad would come in with me so he could help me find the classroom. Suddenly a group of girls came up to me and said I must be the new girl. I was lucky as they said they would show me where the class was. On the way, they were telling me that they saw me on the news, and they felt sorry for me that I was kidnapped. It didn't take long to ask me if I was locked in the basement and sexually abused or hurt. I kept on telling them, no, but it was like they did not believe me!

In the classroom, I quietly sat down at a desk while l looked around. Everyone was looking at me, pointing at me and whispering. I could guess what they were talking about. It was most likely how they thought I experienced when I was kidnapped. I lowered my head on the desk. I did not want to be seen as a victim. I wanted to scream to the world that I was not a victim. I had a great life with my parents. They were not my kidnappers or tormentors. They were not evil!

*******************************************************

Flashback: _**Mom thought that music was the answer to the hatred in the world, and where people did not understand each other. She thought it was important that I learn how to sing, dance and play the piano. We would practice the piano when we had a chance. I loved it when mom and I would play together. I was not the best player. I was not as good as mom was, but it sounded good when we played together. Singing duets with mom was one of the times that made me smile and laugh the most. We were serious when she told me the meaning of some songs... heartbreak, loss, being judged, peace and so many things. I believed in mom when she said music was a way we can let our emotions out. It was not important that we had a great voice, but it was important that we opened our hearts.**_

*******************************************************

The teacher was an old woman. She told the class to be quiet.

" We have a new pupil," she said, "Her name is Ariel. We all seen her in the media, and we all know that she was kidnapped. Ariel is lucky though. Her kidnappers treated her like a daughter, and she was never harmed. Now you all know her past. Ariel is to be treated like any other classmate. You are not to hound her with questions of what it was like or you are not to judge her. Treat her like the normal 11-year old she is. Be a constructive part of her life!"

There was hope. I thought they would listen to the teacher, but this did not happen. On my way out of school, the girl came up to me and pushed me telling me not to think I was anything special. She thought I was treated badly when I was kidnapped. She did not believe me when I said they treated me well. She pushed me again, and this time I fell to the ground. Other children gathered around, but they did nothing. They just stared while the bully girl was assuming what was done to me. Everyone laughed, especially when she said she bet that I liked it, and I was a bimbo.

I did not even wait to hear what bimbo meant. I got up and ran out of the school as fast as I could. Andrew was waiting in the car. He was smiling and asking how was my first day. He must have seen me shaking and pale, as he asked me then what happened. I whimpered that I did not want to talk about it. Andrew could respect this and told me that we could talk about it when I was ready. So the drive home was quiet. All I could think ago is how mean the other children were. Mom was right, public schools were not good. The children that went there were evil!

When I came home, Mary was waiting and wanted to know how school was. Andrew did his best to tell her that I needed time for myself. Mary would not accept this and kept on asking me about the day. I was in no mood. I ran up to my bedroom and crawled under the bed and just cried.

Was there no hope? Would I always feel unhappy?

I was crying my head off and cursing everyone. There was no light at the end of the tunnel. I closed my eyes and thought about mom and dad in a jail cell. Then I dreamed that they were released and the first thing they did was to come and get me. These thoughts stopped me from crying and I took a nap.

It was a short nap, as I could feel the mattress sink down as someone sat n the bed. It was Andrew.

"When I was a child." he said, "I was teased a lot. In fact, I was beaten up. Children can be so mean. It is a sad fact that so many children get bullied. I was bullied because they thought I looked like a girl. They would call me names like sissy and princess, and at times beat me up. The worse thing was being ignored and thinking I was strange. It made me feel so sad and that there was no hope. I was afraid I would never get a friend!"

As I laid there, I started thinking it was not just me. Others get bullied as well!

"Then the greatest thing happened in my life," Andrew continued, "I met Mary at school and the rest you can guess. I think what I am trying to say is that you were bullied, and this does not mean you are strange or different. It's the bullies that have a problem. In time people will like you for who you are."

I decided he was right. The worse thing I could do is feel sorry for myself. That would not help anyone.

After dinner, I was in my room. I was looking at the newspaper with my parents. I tried talking to them but of course, got no answer. Still, it was nice seeing some faces that I knew.

I quickly hid the newspaper as I hear steps coming. It was Mary. She told me that I was too quiet that day, and I was hard to communicate with. Then she reminded me to put on the pull-ups when I went to bed. This made me sigh. Imagine if that mean girl at school knew that I wet the bed? My life would be over and everyone would think that I was a baby! I told Mary that I would remember it.

Then Mary gave me a new teddy and said it was to replace Mr. Teddy that vanished. This confused me as she told me once that I was too old for a teddy bear. Now she was giving me one. She must have seen I was reluctant and confused, as she explained that she was trying her best. This made me think about how hard it was for her. So I smiled and gave her a hug while I took the new teddy bear.

I got ready for bed, and yes... I did feel like a baby wearing pull-ups. I got on my knees and started praying. I prayed for mom and dad, and Mary and Andrew and even the bullies. As I was praying, Gabriel was on his knees beside me and praying with me.

"It's nice that you pray for those that are mean to you," he said

"Why are you here? To tell me my life is a mess, but God is on my side. Well, I do not see him. I feel alone and I have to suffer alone"

Andrew started reciting something,

"_One night I dreamed a dream._

_As I was walking along the beach with my Lord._

_Across the dark sky flashed scenes from my life._

_For each scene, I noticed two sets of footprints in the sand,_

_One belonging to me and one to my Lord._

_After the last scene of my life flashed before me,_

_I looked back at the footprints in the sand._

_I noticed that at many times along the path of my life,_

_especially at the very lowest and saddest times,_

_there was only one set of footprints._

_This really troubled me, so I asked the Lord about it._

_"Lord, you said once I decided to follow you,_

_You'd walk with me all the way._

_But I noticed that during the saddest and most troublesome times of my life,_

_there was only one set of footprints._

_I don't understand why, when I needed You the most, You would leave me."_

_He whispered, "My precious child, I love you and will never leave you_

_Never, ever, during your trials and testings._

_When you saw only one set of footprints,_

_It was then that I carried you."_

_(I did not write this, there are many claimants to authorship_)

After he recited this poem, he disappeared. The poem did cheer me up and I knew then that there was hope.

The next day, I was of course teased as I walked in the school. I just kept my head high and walked into the classroom. There was a newspaper on my desk. I sat down and started reading it. There was an article about my parents. They had their trial and was sentenced to 6 years in jail! I could feel my eyes get wet as I thought they were being punished 6 years for loving me! The teacher came and I put the newspaper in my bag.

At lunch, I sat in the corner of the playground. I was just thinking about my parents. I was thinking if I would have to wait 6 years until I saw them. A girl sat beside me. Her name was Wendy. She started by saying she does not like it when people are mean to me. She would not ask about my past. She just thought we could be friends. We started talking and I found that she was so nice. By the time lunch was over, I was so happy. Wendy was the first friend that I ever had. She even sat next to me in the classroom.

When I got home, I told Andrew about Wendy. I was so excited that I had a new friend!

*******************************************************

Flashback: _** I was watching TV and there was a documentary on about a toddler that was kidnapped. I felt so lucky with my life, but it was sad for the little girl. Mom came in, and she panicked when she saw what was on TV. She quickly turned it off. I complained and told her I was watching it. Mom was just mumbling and told me that it was time for bed. When we prayed that night, I asked if we can pray for the toddler. Mom was reluctant, but we ended up praying for her.**_

*******************************************************

While I was hiding the newspaper article about my parent's verdict, I walked back down to Mary and Andrew. They would see me in a good mood today!

I was at the top of the stairs when I heard them argue.

"She does not love me," Mary shouted, "She is quiet and will not talk to me. She tells you everything! She blames me for losing her! She does not want me to her mom. She loves you but not me!"

I was going to ask them if I could see my parents in jail, but something told me that this was not the right time. I sat down next to Mary and leaned against her while I told her about Wendy. Mary stopped being mad and started to smile.

Did this mean my problems were over?


	5. Friends and Enemies

Things were getting better at my new home. My parents were now in prison for kidnapping me. I missed them so much, but I did my best to be as happy as I could. I would be brave and wait for the 6 years until they were released. I have learned over the last few weeks not to feel sorry for myself. I suppose others had a much worse life than I had. Sure Mary was still strange and demanding and tested my patience, but then I had Andrew. I was teased at school, but I had Wendy as my best friend! Mr. Teddy was still missing, but I had hope that I would find him one day. Compared to a few weeks ago, I was happy. I considered myself a survivor because my life was torn apart.

I was over the moon that Wendy was now my best friend. We were together in school and she often visited me after school. We would play games, draw or just chat. I did tell her about my parents in jail, and what it was like living with them. We also talked about what it was like when my life was turned upside down. She was a great listener and hugged me when I felt a tear coming.

Wendy also told me about her life. Her life has been hard too. Her Dad was arrested because he beat her up all the time. Once she was even in the hospital after he beat her. Now she just lived with her mum, who was always stressed as she had an important job at the bank. Wendy said she was often alone because her mom worked so much. She was also teased at school. I did not understand why. Why would someone tease and bully someone so nice?

Mary shocked me once when she suggested that Wendy come on a sleepover. I already told Wendy that I wet the bed, so that was no problem. So the sleepover was planned and it was like every day was so long waiting for the day. At last, the day came, when she was to stay for the weekend. This was my first sleepover in my life and it was the best experience of my life. It was like I suddenly had a sister. Mary was also nice and was like the perfect mother. I don't think I ever smiled so much in those few days. We didn't sleep that much, as we chatted and whispered to each other all night. I think we knew everything about each other. In fact, we made a vow at the end, as we both held a candle that we would be soul sisters for life. We would always be best friends!

When Wendy went, it was like the house was empty. I was walking around like a zombie wondering what I should do. There was no one to speak with. After a weekend full of talking and activities, it was like the house was now a graveyard. I tried to use my time by looking for Mr. Teddy. He was now missing for weeks. He must have been somewhere. I searched every inch. Maybe it was Gabriel that took him.

I decided to go down to Andrew. He was in his office doing some work on his computer. I walked around showing him that I was bored. This must have been either too obvious or he thought I was a bad actress because he started laughing. He asked me if I was bored and what I wanted to do. I walked over to him and tried to show him my best puppy eyes. I told him that I heard that my parents were in jail for 6 years. Andrew nodded and said the fact that they did not harm me meant the sentence was not that bad. I could have discussed if the verdict was long or not. It just seemed to me that 6 years was a life term. I told him that I wanted to visit them. It was as if Andrew understood this and he told me that we should plan a day and see when they could be visited.

Mary must have been eavesdropping at the door, because she came in and started shouting, "I told you that you have to forget these people. They are kidnappers! They stole you from us!"

I told Mary that I still considered them my parents and that I still loved them and missed them. This made her upset and asked if I loved her and Andrew.

"I am beginning to know you and Andrew, and I do like you and I am happy you are taking care of me," I explained, "but I consider the people in prison as my parents as they took care of me all my life. I am beginning to love you and Andrew, but I love and miss my parents!"

"We are your parents!" Mary shouted, "I do not understand why you are not grateful that we gave birth to you and we have always loved you and spent every minute thinking of you and looking for you. Do you still blame me that I was stupid enough to look away for a few minutes, while these evil people kidnapped you?"

"No!" I replied as tears were rolling down my cheeks. " I cannot blame you for something I forget. My parents are not evil, We were so happy until the police came. I never even had a chance to say goodbye to them! I am just asking to see them, so they know I am in a good home and I can say goodbye."

I also wanted to ask them why they kidnapped me but didn't mention that.

Mary's answer was a decisive no. She reminded me that she even let Wendy visit so this must have shown me she was not the wicked witch of the west. She warned me to forget my parents.

I was now in tears. I ran up to my room and put some clothes in a bag, and ran out the front door as Mary was shouting and asking where I was going and I was to come back again.

I did not come back.

I ran and ran and I didn't know where I was going. All I knew that I did not want to go back. I was running away from all the confusion and chaos. I thought my life was getting better, but it's like Mary wanted to control everything I did. I came to the Church and knelt down and started praying. I really needed God now! I really needed help now!

*******************************************************

Flashback: We did not go out a lot, but today mom and dad took me to the beach! It was a bit cloudy, and not many were there, but I was so happy. I quickly got changed to my swimsuit and ran to the water and splashed around. Mom and Dad were in the water and we splashed water at each other. I couldn't stop laughing as it was so fun. After that, we had a picnic and then sunbathed. I did not want to go home. I wanted to put up a tent and live at the beach. Mom explained that good times like this cannot be experienced all the time. It was something that we had to look forward to. This was the only time we were at the beach.

*******************************************************

I looked at the cross and prayed for help. As I was kneeling, I suddenly noticed Wendy kneeling beside me. How did she know I was there? We didn't say a word. She just prayed with me. This was good, as I knew that if I spoke, I would possibly break down and cry. She just knelt beside me and prayed. This made me happy as she knew my limits and still helped me in this little way. After a while I told her about the argument with Mary and that I had no choice but to run away. This made Wendy a bit sad, as she asked what would she do without me? I did not think about that.

Now I felt lost, I did not know what to do. I could not run away as I would also miss Wendy. I have lost my patience with Mary, I sat there while giving Wendy a hug. We cried as we hugged and tried thinking of a solution. Wendy could have come with me, but the thought made her afraid. We both sat in despair and could not see any solution

Gabriel suddenly stood before us. Wendy told him that it was good to see him again.

"So you want to run away?" he asked, "At times, everyone wants to run away from something. Let's say if you did run away to the big city. You are too young to get a job and you have no money. So what would you do? How would you eat? What will happen if it's rainy or if it's very cold? These are the easiest problems you would have. You are 11 years old. You would end up with people hurting you and using you. It is good that you are praying for guidance, but try and listen to what God is saying to you."

" It does not seem like God is listening to me!"

"God does hear your prayers," Gabriel said, "God always gives 3 answers to prayers...1.) "Yes!" 2.) "Not Yet", 3.) "I have something better in mind". God's no is not a rejection, it's a re-direction"

This gave me something to think about. Gabriel was right. It was wrong to run away. Wendy would miss me and it would be the second time Mary and Andrew lost me. I had to go home and I had to accept that these two people are my parents.

Gabriel disappeared as usual. This gave me the opportunity for me to ask Wendy how she knew him. She told me that Gabriel visited her when she was having a hard time with her Dad. He consoled her when she was beaten up and cheered her up and gave her strength when the police arrested him and she felt guilty about that. Then she showed me a cross around her neck. It was the same cross that I had! This cheered me up as I showed her that I had the same cross. Then we discussed who could he be? Could he be an invisible friend, or maybe a guardian angel?

I went home and silently walked in. I said a short prayer as I slowly went up to Mary and whispered that I was sorry. I did not get any hugs. She was mad! She asked me how I dared to run out of the house like that? Did I not care that they worried about me? Did I have no respect for them? She kept asking questions and it did not matter if I answered or not. She just screamed and yelled. In the end, I just stopped answering. I was trying my best to understand her and I knew it hurt her that I did not remember her or considered her a mother. I knew that it hurt her when I asked to see my parents in jail. I knew it hurt her when I stormed out of the house. I understood why she was mad. The problem was if she understood the way I felt.

Mary told me that I was grounded, so I went up to my room and just sat in the corner. I felt like I was in jail now. I knew what I did was wrong. I was just sad that no one knew why it was wrong. I knew that I had to use this time to think. It would be best if I could accept Mary and Andrew as my parents, and accept that I was kidnapped, and despite the fact that they treated me well, it was still wrong. It was like I knew what I should do, and I knew if I did this, I would be happy. The big question is how I would do it.

I got the newspaper clippings of my parents that I hidden under my mattress. A tear rolled down my chin again as I saw my parents. Were they suffering now?

Before I could think, all hell broke loose when Mary came into my bedroom and caught me with the newspaper clippings. She took the newspaper clippings from my hand and tore them in pieces. It was like she was stabbing me in the heart, taking the last reminder of my old life. I gathered the newspaper clippings and tried putting them together like a puzzle. I was hysteric and cried at the top of my lungs, How could she destroy the clippings. They were memories!

Mary gave me a speech again about how my parents were now in jail for something they have done wrong. They kidnapped a child and left that child's family in despair. She warned me that it was about time that I accepted the facts and accepted that I have parents that are good and still love me. It is not their problem that I have forgotten them! She warned me that I had the time to adjust. If I could not accept them as parents, I was to respect them as parents. Then she rushed out and left me there with a newspaper in so many pieces, it could never be put together. Luckily I could see a piece of a newspaper where I could see moms and dad's face. I quickly put this in one of my school books.

Then I got on my knees as I held the cross and prayed that God was with me, as well as my parents in jail and Mary and Andrew. I did not see any solution, but I was sure that God would show us the way.

*******************************************************

Flashback: Mom and I visited a playground. She bought me some dark sunglasses and said I should wear them. I didn't quite like them as they made everything so gray. I preferred seeing the grass, sky, trees, and flowers in their true color. However, mom insisted that I wore them. It was fun in the playground. It was like an amusement park, especially for someone that was hardly let out. I liked the swings and the monkey bars the best. However, my fun time was cut short when Mom took my hand and said that we had to walk quickly. She looked over her shoulder several times. I looked behind and could only see an old woman looking at us. I asked mom why we had to go so quickly and told her that I was having fun. She just whispered that the park was too public.

*******************************************************

After a shower, I went down to the family room. I was still mad at Mary, so I was going to give her a piece of my mind. As I came down the steps, I seen her head buried in her hands. She was crying so hard. Her face was so red and tears were everywhere. I decided I would leave her there. She did not want me to console her. After all, she was still mad at me.

When I came into my room I saw Mr. Teddy on my bed. I wondered how he got there. There was only Mary and me in the house. Andrew was visiting a friend and Mary was sobbing. I quickly gave Mr. Teddy a hug and promised that things would get better. I didn't want to think about how Mr. Teddy got there, I was just happy that he was back. I was in a great mood as I put a nightdress and the pull-ups on. I said my prayers and smuggled in my bed.

This was a night where I had a smile on my face as I was falling asleep.

I heard Mary come in. I kept my eyes closed and pretended to sleep. She sat on the side of my bed, 

" You are an angel." she whispered, " I know you do not know this, but I love you and you are the best thing that ever happened to me. We have lost so many years as mom and daughter. Oh if you knew how hard it was when you were gone. I kept dreading every time the doorbell rang. I did not want to hear that you were dead or sold to someone in the Middle East. There are so many things I missed. Your birthdays... your first school day... buying new clothes for you and so on. Now you are back, but it has been hard. You do not remember me and I do not know you. We are mother and daughter, but we are also strangers. The question is what now?"

It was hard pretending to sleep, as I wanted to hug her and cry with her. Then I felt my her hand on my hand, the one that was holding Mr. Teddy.

" I am so sorry that I took your teddy away. I know how much he means to you. I took him and hid him out of desperation and jealousy that you considered another woman your mother. I know you are asleep and cannot hear me. I hope one day you can see how much I love you.!"

Mary went and I was just silent trying to understand all that she said. She stole Mr. Teddy, so I should be angry at her. I should be raging mad. Still, I understood that she has been having a difficult time. I decided I would not create drama out of Mr. Teddy. After all, he was back where he belonged and mum Mary made a mistake when she took him,

When I went downstairs for breakfast, I asked politely if I could try cornflakes today. I wanted Mary and Andrew to see that I was trying.

"Ariel... of course, you can eat cornflakes" Andrew whispered

I asked why they looked so sad.

Mary answered, "I was just on the phone with Wendy's mother. She feels its best that Wendy starts immediately at a boarding school. I am so sorry that your friend is leaving"

I was speechless. My best friend was now far away.

What would I do now?


	6. Wings of hope

Why is it when everything seems to be going the right way, something bad happens and life becomes a misery again. It feels like I was being punished. I did not understand this, as I considered myself a good girl and I forgave Mary for kidnapping Mr. Teddy and promised to try and adjust and not be such a problem.

I just now felt so alone again. Wendy was now at a boarding school which meant that I was alone at school. I was still being bullied by the others for reasons I did not understand. At home, it was not all that better. I had Andrew that seemed to understand me, but he was nearly afraid to stand up to Mary. I knew Mary loved me, but it was like she was forcing me to accept her as a mother. She was a major thorn in my life, a pain that could not be avoided.

I tried not feeling sorry for myself. I continued praying and appreciating the good things in life. I was grateful that I had a home and family. I knew other children were far worse off than me. This being said, I felt alone! The problem is that I missed my parents so much and could not understand why they were in prison. Without Wendy, my life was now unbearable. It seemed like everyone that meant something good to me was taken away.

Andrew must have noticed this, as one day he sneaked in my bedroom and told me to wake up. I was tired and confused, but I got up and got dressed. He told me that we were going out on a trip and warned me to be quiet, as Mary was still asleep. I didn't ask what he was up to. When he said that I would not be going to school, I was happy as anything would have been better than going to school. So we sneaked out of the house and he started driving out of town

After we were an hour on the road, I asked him where we were going?

" Mary and I love you!" he started, " I do accept that this has been hard for you and things were getting a lot better until Wendy was sent to boarding school. Mary and I have been trying our best, and so have you. This has not been enough! You miss your friend and you miss your parents. I know that the others at school treat you bad. It seems like the whole world is against you! I admire your courage. Many a child at your age would not survive this."

I tried holding back my tears. He was telling me what I already knew. Still, he showed me that he understood me

"So," Andrew continued, " We are going to do what is best for you. We are going to visit your parents in prison. I do not know what will happen, but it will give you a chance to meet them and see that they are well and not worry about them."

If Andrew was not driving, I would have jumped on his lap and give him the biggest hug I could. I asked him what Mary would say. He smiled and said we would have a battle there, but it would be worth it. Mary would go on a warpath when she found out.

My heart was beating fast as I knew I would soon be reunited with my parents after such a long time. What would I say? Why did I not dress better? Will they be in chains? So many thoughts, despite I have been dreaming about this day for the last few weeks.

We arrived at the prison. We had to wait in a waiting room for some time. I did not say a word. My head had so many thoughts! Then we were led through some checkpoints and an officer even body checked us to make sure we were not hiding any files or something like that. A guard dog even sniffed me, which was a bit scary. In the end, we were told to sit at a table. Mom and Dad would be there soon.

*******************************************************

Flashback: **_One day, I was doing my chores. I was dusting the furniture and wondering where the dust came from. Dad was at work and mom was helping me do the housecleaning. It was a sunny day, and usually, I would beg to go out and play. However, today I was quite happy just doing housework. I was nearly done when Mom stood behind me and hugged me so hard that I could not breathe. I often got hugs from mom and dad, but this one was unexpected. Was my dusting so well done? Mom explained that she just thought I was the best thing that ever happened to her!_**

*******************************************************

At last, my parents came in. They were wearing orange jumpsuits. I could see them give each other a hug first. Andrew whispered in my ear that they missed each other as they were obviously split up in prison. This made me feel sad. My mood was strange. It felt like it was Christmas Eve and a funeral put together. I could hardly sit.

When they sat down, Andrew left the table to give us some privacy. This left me alone with my parents. At first, we just looked at each other, not knowing how to start. Then I burst into tears and could not control them. Mom soon joined in.

" I would imagine that it has not been easy for you lately," Dad said

" You kidnapped me!" I sputtered, " Now I live with people that I do not remember."

They told me how sorry they were. They knew it was wrong to kidnap me and they explained why they did it. Mom finished by saying that they will always love me and I will always be a daughter for them.

"What you did was wrong!" I shouted at the top of my voice, " You still stole me from my real parents. You did not care how they felt! You were selfish and stole me! You are not my parents. You destroy people's lives! Who even says I love you anymore?"

The prison guards came and suggested that it was enough. They started leading my parents from the table. I was in tears and could not believe what I just said. I knew what they have done was wrong. They did not seem like that remorseful and only wanted me to continue being their daughter. Maybe my harsh reaction was a result of the frustrations and the hardships I had to go through. Yet they were my parents. They took care of me for 9 years. I knew they loved me.

I ran towards them, and shoved my way past the prison guards and gave them a hug. I told them that I love them and I would try to come again. The prison guard told me it was time to go. I went back to Andrew and watched them go out of the room. The visit did not go as I planned, but at least they knew that I still loved them.

When we got home, Mary was so angry. She yelled and yelled that it was forbidden to see those evil people. She told Andrew that he was heading for a divorce, and she did not know if she could forgive him. We just stood there like two school children being scolded. I said nothing but deep inside I was happy that I have seen them. I was also sad because now the normal day life would continue with Mary and Andrew, and I did not even have Wendy around. I missed her so much!

After Mary calmed down, she told me a friend was waiting for me in the family room. We all went in, and I was delighted to see that it was Gabriel!

Gabriel asked us to sit on the sofa, as he wanted to tell us all something. I could see that this confused Mary and Andrew. They were most likely thinking why a boy has told them to sit. I must admit, that I was confused as well.

" My name is Gabriel," he started, " and I ask you to open your hearts and listen to what I say. God is with us now and he brings his love and peace! This family has received more trials and hardships that most families.

Andrew, you have supported Ariel the best you have could. You tried to keep sanity in this house and be a bridge between mother and daughter. You have put other people's feelings before your own. God has seen this and smiled.

Ariel.. your life has been torn upside down. You love your parents in jail and desperately want to remember Andrew and Mary. You feel that you are split and the worse is you feel lonely. This is especially when Wendy started at boarding school. Being lonely is one of the worse pains that can be found. You are afraid to love Andrew and Mary, in case this means you slowly forget the people that took care of you. You have been given a task that is impossible for anyone, and definitely not a child.

Mary... You lost your faith in God when Ariel was kidnapped. God still hopes you will come back to him as he misses the discussions you once had. You did nothing wrong when your daughter was kidnapped. You must know this and have peace in your heart. Ariel needs you now! She needs a mother that will help her through the troubled waters. She does not need a mother who forces her love upon her daughter. God will help you with this task. Have faith, pray and trust in him."

We were all silent for some time, and just looking at each other and then Gabriel. Mary uttered the words "Who do you think you are, you are just a small boy" when the room suddenly lit, and it was like Andrew was glowing. Then slowly we saw these beautiful white wings come out in his back, as he just looked at us and smiled. Gabriel was an angel! He was sent down from God to help us! The three of us got on our knees and closed our eyes and prayed. I apologized to God that I was mad that he did not answer my prayers or think he was not at my side. When I opened my eyes, Gabriel was gone.

Later that night, Mary came into my room to say goodnight. We really did not speak together since Gabriel spoke. I suppose we had a lot of thinking to do. She told me she spoke to Andrew and she had 3 presents for me. She put the first one down. It was a picture of herself and Andrew. I smiled and said in a polite way thank you. Then she put a picture of Mom and Dad. It was not a prison one. It was one she found on the Net. I was so confused.

" Gabriel was right," Mary explained, " Hatred and blame do not help. It takes a lot of energy to hate! You know that Andrew and I are your parents and that we love you so much. This being said, these two people have loved you for 9 years and raised you to be a great girl! You are at a crossroad in your life. You do not need to feel split or forced to love someone or hate someone. In a way, you have two sets of parents. This is why I gave you the two pictures. You can visit them any time you want to at the prison and you can visit us when you have holidays."

" What do you mean I can visit you during the holidays?" I asked confused.

" Andrew and I have one final present for you," Mary smiled, " You can stay here and continue and we can have a great family, or you can go to boarding school. You can go to the same boarding school that Wendy goes to! She has an important place in your life, as you have an important place in her life. Maybe this way you will have a neutral place and your friendship with Wendy will help you."

_Seven weeks after...._.

The boarding school was great. Wendy and I had a bed next to each other and we were like sisters. We did everything together. Many thought we were cousins and we let people believe this. The school was also run by nuns, so I felt so close to Gabriel and God. I never did see Gabriel again, but I knew he was around or busy helping someone else.

I visited my parents in prison and told them that I forgave them.

*******************************************************

Flashback: _**I was at the park with mom playing in the sand. I loved when mom took me to the playground. She usually was with me in the sand, helping me bake some sand cakes, but today she was on the cell phone. I could not speak at that age, but I understood when mom said "kitten". This made me smile, as kittens were so cute and I wanted one with all my heart. This nice lady that I never met came and lifted me up. She started running away as mom was on the cell phone. I was not afraid though, as I thought she was taking me to see some kittens!**_

*******************************************************

I remembered Mom!

Wendy and I were on the phone at school. I rang home. It was Mary that answered the telephone.

" Mom," I asked, " This weekend we are allowed to go home. I want to come home to you and Dad. I just want to ask if Wendy can also come and stay with us the whole weekend?"

" Of course she can" Mary answered, " I am so happy that you are coming home. We miss you so much....... wait....err... Did you just call me mom?"

The End


End file.
